2 crayons cost $3.02. Which equation would help determine the cost of 14 crayons?
Explanation: There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. If we let $x$ represent the cost of 14 crayons, we have the following proportion: $\dfrac{x}{14}$ We have to pay $3.02 for 2 crayons, and that can be written as a proportion: $\dfrac{\$3.02}{2}$ Since the price per crayon stays the same, these two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{x}{14} = \dfrac{\$3.02}{2}$